Mi mas Preciado Tesoro
by Cute-Fujoshi
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la vida y la muerte se enamoran? Tal vez la muerte moriría amando y la vida vivirá amando. Eren Jeager es un angel que represetna "La Vida", mientras que Levi Rivaille es un demonio que representa "La Muerte", pero...que pasara cuando ellos se conozcan? Lose pesimo Sum u.u Es mi primer song-fic...denle una oportunidad :D


**Bueno, quiero dedicar este one-shot a Dina, Ashley y a Carol-Senpai, ya que les había prometido hacerles uno y sinceramente me gusto este, así que espero que a ustedes también 3 Esta historia contiene OOC, por lo que no se impresionen si las personalidades no son las mismas jeje…**

_~Ichiban No Takaramono~ (Mi más Preciado Tesoro)_

_**Al mirar nuestros rostros **_

_**Siempre había una discusión **_

_**Más esos también son buenos recuerdos...**_

¿Qué pasaría si la vida y la muerte se enamoran? Tal vez la muerte moriría amando y la vida vivirá amando.

Esta historia trata sobre un joven que tenía la esperanza de cambiar al mundo, pero en su trayectoria, ve como su vida va cayendo en pedazos por alguien quien todos temen, claro, hablamos de la muerte. Esta hace la labor de llevarse a las personas las cuales ya no pueden seguir en este mundo, puesto que ya han hecho todo lo que debían de hacer…jamás tuvo problemas en llevarse algún alma, pero…al ver a ese chiquillo con todo un sueño jamás creyó que todo fuera tan complicado.

Vayamos un tiempo atrás, hace un año en la universidad Shingei un grupo de jóvenes estaban a punto de graduarse, Eren Jeager, un chico con maestría de Doctor estaba emocionado, por fin, podría ir a prepararse, ir a ayudar a las nuevas alamas, hacer que tengan más tiempo que disfrutar, porque en sí, Eren, era la Vida en su representación más pura.

Pero, no todo en este mundo es felicidad, pues como estaba la vida, también había alguien en el puesto de la muerte. Claro, hablamos de cierto chico de baja estatura, cabello negro como la noche, ojos filosos, alguien a quien no le interesaba para nada la vida.

A pesar de que estos elementos son tan opuestos…hubo una relación que nadie creía posible.

Esa misma tarde, después de la graduación, el menor fue en busca de cierta persona, aquella que siempre estuvo a su lado, al ser que cautivo su corazón. Al llegar con alguien de menor estatura lo miro con un semblante de sorpresa.

-Levi…-susurro el pequeño con los ojos vidriosos de emoción.

Eren aun no lo podía creer, "Lo logramos", pensó aun sorprendiéndose, tantos obstáculos tuvo que enfrentar, para que al final…todo saliera mucho mejor de lo que tenía planeado.

_**Me has enseñado tantas cosas, ahora ya no tengo más temor **_

_**No importa lo duro que sea, puedo tener mi felicidad, por eso…**_

Levi no respondió, solo lo miro con dulzura, una mirada especialmente para Eren. Después de este acto, el chiquillo no se pudo contener más y abrazo al mayor como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Unos momentos después se separaron, el menor deposito un suave beso en los labios del azabache, el cual, acepto gustosamente.

La mayoría de las personas se preguntaban como ellos 2 estaban juntos, eran tan opuestos, el menor parecía que venía bañado en luz pura, mientras que el mayor parecía haber venido de las penumbras. La primera vez que se conocieron estaban en 3er Semestre, ese día el de ojos azules tenía que presentar un proyecto final, estaba tan preocupado que no podía dejar de estar al pendiente de su proyecto, en eso, cierto azabache no venía con el mejor humor de todos, a pesar de que era el primer día de clases para él, lo veía como un desperdicio de tiempo.

Ambos jóvenes estaban tan metidos en sus asuntos que no se dieron cuenta que chocaron, provocando que el proyecto de Eren fuera destruido y que la ropa de Levi quedara empapada. Eren al principio se asusto y se puso en pánico. Su proyecto, el cual había tardado 3 semanas en lograrlo quedo hecho una mierda en cuestión de segundos. Iba a reclamarle al responsable, pero al mirar esos ojos profundos trago grueso y le dio un escalofrió en la espalda.

-Mocoso…-Susurro el azabache haciendo que el menor se parara rápidamente.

-Perdone, no era mi intención, pero, también si se hubiera fijado-intento responderle, lo cual, una mirada asesina obtuvo a cambio.

-¿Disculpa?-Lo miro desafiante

Eren estaba asustado, pero también molesto, no era su culpa de que él no se haya fijado, en fin, se desato una discusión bastante ruidosa. Parecía que no iba a ver fin, hasta que el mayor tomo de la camisa a su contrincante, estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero gracias a una profesora que iba pasando detuvo lo que tenía planeado hacer.

La profesora los mando a detención, estaban en un cuarto blanco, lleno de mesa bancos alrededor, en cuestiones obvias ambos se sentaron separados del uno al otro, hubo un silencio, el moreno seguía pensando en lo que acaba de ocurrir, observo al pelinegro, el cual, solo saco un pañuelo y se limpio sus manos.

-Este tipo está loco-pensó Eren

Una hora después el chiquillo decidió hablar, pensó que la mejor forma de acabar con esto es aclarar lo sucedido. Se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al azabache, este veía como el pequeño venia un poco tímido, lo cual dentro de él le produjo una sonrisa.

Ambos pudieron aclarar las cosas, haciendo que surgiera una especie de amistad entre ambos.

-Por cierto, me llamo Eren-Le dijo el menor extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa.

El azabache miro la mano y después a Eren, al final estrecho su mano con la suya.

-Levi-fue lo único que dijo, después de que dejaran su saludo hubo otro silencio, pero no era uno incomodo, era uno para poder ver sus características. Levi noto en los ojos del pequeño que estaban llenos de vida, en eso lo entendió, es por eso que él estaba en ese mundo. Porque tenía la labor de conocer al contrincante.

Levi estaba consciente de que era la muerte, por eso no tenía amigos, por eso no se relacionaba con la gente, porque lo único que hacía en ese mundo era llevarse almas. Había noches en las cual decidía con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y su alma se redujera a cenizas. Pero simplemente no podía, su inmortalidad obstruía sus caprichos suicidas dolorosamente.

Pero…con el pasar del tiempo, iba cayendo en las redes del moreno, no quería hacerlo, no quería sentir lo que la gente llama amor, porque si lo hace…el día que tenga que llevárselo…simplemente no podrá hacerlo.

_**Me voy aún si estaré solo, aunque sea doloroso **_

_**Aquel sueño que tuvimos, siempre lo tendré en el corazón **_

_**Estar juntos fue increíble; nunca hubo alguien más aquí**_

_**Pero al despertar el alba, sólo estaba el cielo y mi sentir**_

Después de la graduación fueron a festejar en un restaurante, el azabache seguía preguntándose como llego a estar con el moreno a esta situación. Se metió a medicina para poder encontrar lo que el destino le esperaba, aunque nunca creyó que la situación llegaría tan lejos.

Se sentaron y ordenaron lo más caro, era esos momentos que debías disfrutar, por fin, la meta que has tenido por años se cumplió. Al terminar, fueron al departamento del mayor, sin esperar más, en cuanto entraron al lugar Eren acorralo a Levi y le dio un beso fogoso, el cual no dudo en responder, el menor puso sus manos en su cadera, algunos jadeos salían por parte de ambos, el azabache se llevo al chiquillo a su cuarto, ahí le empezó a quitar su camisa, mientras el más joven le repartía besos alrededor de su cuello. Esa noche…fueron uno por primera vez, ya que habían hecho la promesa de hacerlo cuando se graduaran, aunque en el acto, el más bajo no pudo evitar sentir algo de tristeza, al saber que muy pronto esto acabaría.

Al día siguiente, Levi despertó, pero noto que Eren no estaba a su lado, en un momento imagino lo peor, y si algún otro demonio se lo llevo al ver que él era demasiado débil como hacerlo, se vistió rápido con una camisa de su pareja que le quedaba grande y unos bóxers, fue al comedor y lo encontró haciendo el desayuno, suspiro, por un momento, creyó que lo había perdido.

El resto del día fue tranquilo, ambos se la pasaron en la ciudad, viendo tiendas, ropa, alimentos, shows, de todo, sin duda, un día muy hermoso.

El tiempo fue pasando, y la preocupación de Levi iba aumentando, se imaginaba lo peor, no podía evitar pensar que algo malo le pasara a su pareja.

Llego el día del aniversario, Eren estaba contento, había ingresado a un nuevo hospital, era el nuevo doctor de ahí, sin duda, le iba muy bien. Ganaba buen dinero, lo cual, para este día, tenía planeado lo mejor, pero…no sabía que había una sorpresa para él.

"_**Siempre así podremos estar", es lo que solía imaginar **_

_**Sólo fue mi tonto pensar, lo entiendo **_

_**Ya no lamento haber nacido nunca más y es gracias a ti **_

_**Como al terminar un festival, es triste, pero hay que continuar,- y seguir…**_

Eren llego al apartamento que compartía con Rivaille, al ver que el estaba listo, dispusieron a ir a festejar su aniversario. Ya llevaban 2 años juntos, fueron al mismo restaurante donde pasaron el día de la graduación, ambos les llego la nostalgia, después, fueron al mar, todo era perfecto, un atardecer hermoso, las familias disfrutando, los niños jugando en el agua, realmente estupendo.

Ambos estaban tomados de la mano, hasta que el menor decidió que era el momento, se volteo hacia el mayor y le sonrió, después saco algo de su saco, una caja pequeña, para finalizar se hinco en un pie y tomo de su mano.

-Levi, hemos pasado tantos momentos juntos, y ya llevamos 2 años, y quería decirte-dicho eso, abrió la caja, dejando mostrar 2 anillos. Levi se sorprendió, olvido por un momento lo que él era en verdad.

-Acepto…mocoso-dicho esto, al menor le brillaron los ojos y le puso el anillo, se paro y le dio un abrazo, iba a seguir, pero algo dentro de él lo impidió...

-¿Eren?-Levi observo como el moreno se ponía pálido, después cayó desmayado.

- ¿EREN?-lo sacudió un poco pero no recibió respuesta. Algo dentro de Levi se rompía en pedazos, no, aun no podía acabarse, claro que no.

-¡EREN, RESPONDE MALDITA SEA!-lo seguía moviendo pero no recibía respuesta, pidió ayuda, en unos momentos llego alguien que era paramédico, hizo lo posible, pero al ver que no resultaba, opto por ir al hospital lo más rápido posible.

El azabache tenía la esperanza de que ese muchacho despertara…porque él sabía que aun no era el momento…o eso era lo que él quería creer.

Paso una semana, y Eren no daba señales, el mayor no dejaba el hospital, aunque los doctores le decían que se acabo la hora de visitas él se quedaba ahí. Petra, una enfermera y vieja amiga de él lo dejaba pasarse las noches, pues sabía que Eren era su prometido, por lo cual lo dejaba entrar.

El día de desconectarlo llego, Levi no quería aceptarlo, estaba ahí, a su lado, tomando de su mano, que aun tenía su anillo, cuando estaban a punto de quitarle la vida, el menor despertó.

Levi al verlo se sorprendió, no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas de felicidad salieran y abrazo a Eren con todas sus fuerzas. Los doctores aliviados, dejaron que ambos tuvieran un tiempo a solas.

Después de todo ese acto, Eren le pregunto al azabache que había sucedido, le explico todo y el menor solo suspiro.

-Perdona por haberte preocupado de esa manera-Se disculpo con una sonrisa.

-Idiota, casi me das un ataque-Y dicho esto lo volvió a abrazar.

Los días pasaban y Eren seguía en el hospital, los doctores descubrieron algo impactante, buscaban el momento indicado para decirle a Levi…y ese momento había llegado.

Habían pasado 2 meses y Eren seguía hospitalizado, le dieron la noticia a Levi, el cual solo asintió y fue con su esposo, si, ahí mismo, en un hospital, se declararon el uno para el otro, lo cual para Eren fue perfecto.

-No saldré de aquí, ¿Verdad?-le preguntó el moreno al mayor, este se sorprendió.

-Eren-

-Sé que tengo una enfermedad…pero…aun así, se que podre salir adelante, y tener una vida a futuro, ¿Nee, Levi?-Le dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro de eso.-

_**Llegaré a donde sea, lo aprendí al estar aquí **_

_**Tu sueño de alegría, te mostraré, lo puedo cumplir **_

_**Aún si no veo tu mirada, aunque no escuche más tu voz **_

_**El fulgor de la mañana, me dará un nuevo corazón**_

Los días fueron pasando, el azabache seguía al pendiente de Eren, y el solo le agradecía por todo lo que hacía. El mes de Diciembre se estaba acercando, el mes en el cual todas las familias, amistades, pasaban su tiempo y disfrutaban de lo que había sucedido en el año.

-Sabes Levi…hay algo que nunca te dije, porque creí que pensaría que era un loco-Comento Eren con una risa nerviosa.

-¿Qué es?-

-Bueno…yo…-quería continuar, pero simplemente no podía.

Hubo un silencio, el menor suspiro y decidió decirlo de una vez por todas.

-Yo…no soy un humano-Confeso mientras cerraba sus ojos, quería ver alguna respuesta, pero Levi solo se le quedaba viendo seriamente.

-Yo…solía ser un ángel, pero...hubo algo que no pude hacer, por lo que obtuve como castigo sufrir, la verdad, quería enseñarle al mundo que no es tan malo vivir, se puede tener momentos felices, momentos tristes, pero aun así…podemos valorar la vida-Dicho esto sonrió.

-Eren… -

-¿Sabes?, yo siempre quise ser doctor, al principio no sabía que era la vida en su representación humana, pero ahora que me doy cuenta, es por eso que quiera salvar a tanta gente, dejar que tuvieran lo que merecían…-

-Eren…yo-pero fue interrumpido

-Lose…tu tampoco eres un humano-lo miro fijamente-Tu…Eres la muerte-dicho esto el electrocardiograma comenzó a sonar más seguido.

_**Me voy aún si estaré solo, aunque me llegue a sentir morir, **_

_**El viento me trae tu voz, diciendo "aún no debes partir" **_

_**Aunque sea doloroso, aún con lágrimas de tristeza, **_

_**En mi corazón lo siento, tu calor que me da más fuerza**_

El azabache se preocupo, agarro de la mano a Eren y vio como este respiraba más rápido.

-Eren…se que ya sabes lo que soy, pero por favor, no te vayas-dicho esto apretó mas la mano.

-Levi…-El menor sonrió- Hazlo…-

-No-

-Por favor-

-¡NO PUEDO!-

-Levi…tu siempre serás mi más preciado tesoro…-Dicho esto se le salió una lagrima y sonrió por última vez.

El pitido del electrocardiograma comenzó a resonar en los oídos del mayor de manera alarmante, sofocante e invasor, llegándolo a aturdir en sobremanera. Fue la primera vez para Levi que un temor atronador inundara sus pensamientos hasta hacerlo sentir sumergido en la incertidumbre

Levi inconscientemente se llevo el alma de Eren.

El mayor no lo podía creer, sabía que esto iba a suceder, sin poder evitarlo, sus lagrimas salieron como un mar sin fin, había perdido lo único especial que consiguió en esa vida, lo único que lo mantenía vivo, sabía que esto sucedería tarde o temprano…pero…no lo podía aceptar.

-Eren….-No pudo mas…

-¡EREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!-Grito, liberando todo el dolor y tristeza que sentía.

_**El tiempo sigue su curso, cae y fluye con sus giros **_

_**Lo que haya sucedido, ya no lo recuerdo más, pero **_

_**Si trato y cierro mis ojos, puedo escuchar a alguien riendo **_

_**De alguna manera ahora ése es mi más grande tesoro**_

_~Años Después~_

Se encontraba cierto azabache sentado en la arena de la playa, miraba al horizonte, la brisa era fresca, y el sol estaba perfecto. Estaba pensando sobre lo sucedido, al finalizar Levi no lo mató, pues renunció a ser la muerte y se transformó en un ser mortal, abandonó su parte inmortal.

Ahora, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta que no lo mato? Pues…

Cuando Eren se fue, el quedo llorando por su muerte. En la noche fue a aquella playa, donde todo comenzó, empezó a golpear todo lo que veía a su paso, quedó tan mal que terminó en sumido en la frustración, la culpa y se torturó a sí mismo dentro de su mente al no poder hacer nada por evitar "matar" a Eren.

El mayor había escuchado que si hacías una especie de ritual, podrías abandonar tu puesto de demonio, así que lo hizo, preparo lo necesario y dio inicio al ritual, estaba por acabarse, cuando un humo negro comenzó a invadirlo, cerro sus ojos y espero lo peor…pero alcanzo a escuchar algo.

-Levi…no lo hagas-Dijo alguien por detrás, el azabache se sorprendió, miro hacia el responsable y miro a un ángel, literalmente, era Eren, ¡Convertido en un ángel!

-Eren…esto lo hago por ti-

-Pero, tu deber es más importante y-pero fue interrumpido por el más bajo.

-Valoro más tu vida que la mía, no te preocupes-después continuo con su ritual.

-¡Pero serás un ser mortal de ahora en adelante!

-Si…pero así la vida me dará otra oportunidad-Y dicho esto fue envuelto en ese humo negro.

El mayor fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por cierta persona.

-Levi, ya es hora de irnos-Comento alguien detrás del mayor, este solo sonrió y lo volteo a ver.

-Perdona, solo pensaba en algo-Dicho esto abrazo con el que estaba hablando.

-¿Y que pensabas?-le pregunto con una sonrisa

-En que me alegra que la vida me diera otra oportunidad-

-¿Eh?-respondió con duda el pequeño

-Je, no es nada-

El chiquillo iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por unos labios.

-Me alegra tenerte otra vez….Eren-

….

…

…

**Waa, espero y les haya gustado, la verdad, estuve batallando con este fic jeje, es mi primer song-fic y también en el que uso drama, CHICAS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO 3 **

**Si quieren oír la canción, búsquenla como "Ichiban No Takaramono, Yui versión"**

**Bueno, me voy antes de recibir tomatazos, ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
